Snowy Day
by Levy-123
Summary: Reto participante del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak. Nieve; ¿Qué es la nieve? Comúnmente la conocemos como agua helada que, debido a las bajas temperaturas, cae de las nubes cristalizadas en forma de copos. Silver hasta ahora no lo había llegado a meditar si le gustaba o no; al igual que cuando tenía a Kotone a su lado.


**…**

**..**

**.**

**Snowy Day**

**"Reto participante del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak".**

**(**Al final les dejo el link ;3**)**

**Disclaimer **Agradezcan que los personajes no son míos, si no de Satoshi Tajiri

**Advertencias:** Universo de los juegos Heart Gold y Soul Silver.

**Nota antes de leer**: A mí me agrada el personaje tanto de Kotone, como el de Crystal, así que como este es mi fic, mande a freír espárragos a los amantes de la lógica pokemon e hice que ambas fueran Dexholders -3-

**Sin más preámbulos les presento mí One-Shot**

* * *

Nieve; ¿Qué es la nieve? Comúnmente la conocemos como agua helada que, debido a las bajas temperaturas, cae de las nubes cristalizadas en forma de copos. Para algunos es una muy buena forma de entretención, otros perfecta para crear un ambiente romántico hacia tu pareja y los demás solo pueden pensar que no es más que una buena forma de pescar un resfriado, tomar alguna bebida caliente o usar una prenda de ropa pachona y amontonarse todos para tener más calor; tan solo dependía de la situación para decir si la nieve era buena o mala. Silver hasta ahora no lo había llegado a meditar si le gustaba o no; al igual que cuando tenía a Kotone a su lado.

* * *

Nevó durante la noche en varias partes de la región de Johto, dejando de esta forma una bonita y helada capa de nieve. Como siempre había niños emocionados, madres preocupadas o parejas acarameladas. Entre toda esa gente, se encontraba cierto adolecente que no podía pensar nada más que lo fastidioso y tedioso que era todo eso. Ya casi se podía oler las cenas navideñas, hoy era 24 de Diciembre y el profesor Oak, junto al profesor Elm invitaron a los Holders de Kanto y Johto para una cena y fiesta de navidad. Todos habían aceptado ir, algunos con más ánimos que otros, pero todos se comprometieron a estar presentes ese día. Él no quería, prefería estar tranquilamente en su base sin que nadie le estorbara.

Iba camino hacia pueblo Primavera, no caminaba a paso rápido, pero sí que pisaba fuerte; como demostrando su enojo. Prefería irse a pie, ya que había escuchado a Leaf hablar sobre que los que podían llegar temprano debían ayudar con las preparaciones, de seguro que ya tenía ahí enredados a Red y Green.

-¡Hey Silver! Espérame-Oh claro, venía junto a Kotone. La había encontrado de camino, tenía el bolso lleno de regalos; había comprado para todos.

-Camina más rápido o quédate atrás- Le respondes con algo de fastidio en tu tono de voz y sin voltear para mirarle el rostro.

Kotone solo infla los cachetes y frunce el ceño. Trota hasta llegar al lado de Silver y le mira un segundo, después tan solo suspira resignada; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan enojón y arisco con todos? Ella esperaba algún día poder tener una charla tranquila, no con frases de por medio con que la vencería, que era molestamente infantil u otra cosa. Kotone quería llevarse bien con él, así que siempre trataba de buscar una forma para poder acercársele un poquito más.

-No entiendo la razón de tu enojo. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a una fiesta de navidad, esto es para divertirnos- Silver la mira con una mueca de disgusto, ella también lo mira- por lo menos cambia la cara, no queremos tener un Grinch- Le dijo con las obvias intenciones de molestarlo. Y lo consiguió, Silver había fruncido un poco más el ceño- Y deja de hacer eso, cuando viejo te quedaran unas feas arrugas- Y ríe, ya que ahora el pelirrojo chico se tocaba con los dedos la piel entre sus cejas.

-Molesta- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Kotone, ya acostumbrada a las ácidas palabras de Silver, tan solo sonríe y revuelve los paquetes de su bolso buscando algo.

-No seas tan amargado Silvy. Ten un poco más de espíritu navideño- Le responde la chica de coletas, continuando con su tarea.

-¿De qué me sirve tener eso? Tan solo le tendría que dejar galletas a un viejo barrigón que ni siquiera existe y recibir a cambio un par de calcetines que de nada me sirven- El chico no tenía las mejores experiencias navideñas; Green no daba los muy buenos regalos, Leaf y Crystal eran demasiado entusiastas, Red era un fantasma que solo hacia desaparecer la comida y Ethan muy pegajoso y molesto con sus típicas tradiciones navideñas; aún estaba molesto por lo del año pasado, le hiso usar un abrigo con tres renos tejidos feamente por él mismo Ethan y luego saco un millón de fotos ridículas con él usándolo, simplemente estúpido.

-Vamos, vamos. Que esta Santa si te agradara pequeño Rodolfo- Y sin haberlo visto venir, Kotone le coloca un gorro, no sabías como era y tan solo atinaste a mirarla. Traía un abrigo rojo y en sus mangas y cuello, la típica tela felpuda blanca. Como el abrigo era un tanto largo, apenas se veía la falda que usaba, igualmente roja y de tablones. También usaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas y el típico gorrito navideño colocado perfectamente en su cabeza. Si la mirabas bien, daba el aspecto de una Santa Claus amigable y tierna, ya que a causa del frío tenía sus mejillas algo rojitas, igual que la nariz. Luego recordaste que todavía tenías el gorrito en la cabeza, te lo quitas de un tirón y lo miras. No tenía nada en particular, solo esos tontos cuernitos marrones. Te dio un tic en el ojo.

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres que usara!?- Le gritas. Ella ríe suavemente y se acerca, tu enojadísimo y con la paciencia ya casi agotada; le avientas el gorro el cual le impacta de lleno en la cara sonriente de la chica. Ahora tú sonríes con burla y tienes ganas de reírte de Kotone. Pero decides no hacerlo y retomas el camino, ahora ya no estabas fastidiado como antes.

La chica de coletas no se había movido de su sitio en ningún segundo. Tomo lentamente el gorro y lo retiro de su rostro; ahora si se había cabreado. Ella intentando ser amable y buscar una forma en la que los dos puedan llevarse mejor y el muy insensible la deja de lado. Quería venganza.

-Hey Silver- El chico se extrañó por tu tono de voz, no era el que usualmente escuchaba; este era más calmado, turbio y a su parecer peligroso. Ignoro a la alarma que sonó dentro de su mente y volteo, pero antes de emitir sonido alguno o ver algo, una bola heladísima choca contra toda su cara. Analizo la situación en un par de milésimas de segundo y entendió que le había sucedido; Kotone le había lanzado una bola de nieve. Escuchas como la chica se carcajeaba y remueves de una sola pasada lo que estaba en tu cara, tomas un buen puñado y también lo lanzas.

Siente un golpe frío en la cabeza. No creyó a que él contra-atacara tan rápido. Lo miras con una mirada retadora y el entiende el mensaje, ambos con lentitud y mucho cuidado retroceden buscando algún objeto o algo con el cual protegerse. Pero antes de llegar a algún lugar Silver vuelve a atacar. Esta vez al estómago. Ok, entendiste que esta batalla sería con todo lo que tuvieran.

Ambos adolecentes libraban otro enfrentamiento de los tantos que tenían, pero con la misma intensidad que las anteriores, sin querer dejar ganar a su oponente. Tiraban bolas a diestra y siniestra. Evitaban todas las que podían, pero con la agitación y rapidez que ocurría todo, no le daban mucho tiempo para pensar. El correr en la nieve no era muy sencillo, la nieve se hundía, el frío te dejaba helados los músculos; y más a Kotone quien justo ese día pensó que sería lindo llevar falda. Además que se dificultaba el respirar un aire tan helado.

Cualquiera que los viera diría que solo eran dos amigos jugando con la nieve infantilmente y matando el tiempo. Ya que sin que ellos mismos lo notaran, reían. Porque antes de que se dieran cuenta eso dejo de ser una batalla y paso a ser un juego, ella reía y él sonreía. Ambos se estaban agotando de correr frenéticamente, agacharse lo más rápido que podía a recoger un puñado de nieve y lanzarla con la esperanza de dar en el blanco. Kotone pronto caería, aún llevaba su bolso lleno de regalos y eso la volvía más lenta. Silver aprovechando esto, apunta a sus pies para hacerla caer, y lo consigue. Ella cae de frente colocando sus manos como freno para que su rostro no choque contra el suelo, sin importarlo lo frío que se encontraba, se acuesta en la nieve boca arriba y no hace el mínimo intento de levantarse. Todavía ambos jadeaba un poco por la actividad física hecha, dejando así ver su aliento. El chico sonríe victorioso y se coloca frente a ella.

-Gane- Dice con autosuficiencia y la ve hacia abajo; simbólicamente demostrándole la diferencia que había entre él y ella. Kotone entendió la manera en que la miraba. Decidió hacerle una zancadilla con ambas piernas y logro botarlo a un lado. El imita las acciones de la chica hace unos momentos atrás y queda mirando el cielo.

Ella ríe con suavidad y voltea la mirada hacia la derecha para verle- Aun así caíste- Le dice. Silver también la miró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y con sus labios formando una mueca de molestia. La chica otra vez se percata de eso y también se molesta- Aaagh. ¡Me harté de esa mueca!- Dice protestando. Se para apoyándose de sus rodillas y cruza una por encima del estómago de Silver, colocándose casi encima del chico. Ella lo miraba fijamente, veía que ahora no tenía la expresión de disgusto, si no de sorpresa. Levantó ambas manos y las dirigió al rostro del pelirrojo que miraba cada acción suya con cautela. No sabía cómo reaccionar a esto. Con sus dedos índices lo hace sonreír de manera forzosa tirando hacia arriba, haciéndolo ver ridículo. Ahora Kotone también sonríe- Ves, así te ves más lindo- Sin pudor alguno deja salir esas palabras, logrando sonrojar ligeramente al joven y ponerlo nervioso, lo cual notas.

Desesperado de sacarte de encima de él vuelve a llenar sus manos de nieve y la estampa contra tu rostro. Pierdes el equilibrio y caes sentada al piso. Silver se para en dos tiempos.

-A-Apurémonos. Llegaremos t-tarde y oscurecerá pronto- Y sin darte la cara se va caminando. Te pones de pie y sacudes toda la nieve de tu ropa, rostro y cabello. Ves la dirección que estaba tomando Silver. Sonríes con ternura al ver la tímida reacción de Silver. Tomas tu bolso del piso y ambos gorros que quedaron a unos cuantos metros lejos de ti gracias a la pelea. Te vuelves a colocar el tuyo y miras el de reno. De nuevo miras el camino y ves la silueta de Silver alejarse aún más. Trotas hacia él.

-¡Silver!-Cuando escuchaste el grito de Kotone y lo oíste lejano. No viste la necesidad de dar media vuelta y esperarla; ella ya pronto te alcanzaría.

Como Silver no quiso voltear a la chica se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Tomando mayor impulso corrió con aún más fuerzas y cuando ya estabas a medio metro de alcanzarle, saltas y cruzas tus brazos por el cuello de Silver. Él como si de un reflejo se tratase te sostiene ambas piernas que quedaron a ambos costados de su tronco. Al final consigue que la lleve de caballito.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te dijo que soy tu mula?- Se queja el pelirrojo, pero todavía continua caminando.

-Yo lo digo- Y le vuelves a colocar su gorro con cuernitos de reno. Ríes y el gruñe. Ninguno de los dos hablo. Solo caminaron, o por lo menos Silver, ya que Kotone en ningún momento se bajó de encima. Ella ejerció más fuerza con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Silver- Dice con voz suave.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Feliz Navidad- El chico no reacciono al instante y pensaste que lo habías vuelto a fastidiar. Pero todo pensamiento fue desechado cuando el volvió a hablar.

-Feliz Navidad, Kotone.

* * *

Soy una irresponsable de melda TTwTT

Por fin hoy logre terminar este One-Shot. Pero tengo que justificar mis atrasos: la inspiración se iba de paseo y nunca volvía a buenas horas. Díganme que las 5 de la mañana lo son :c Y una vez lo había escrito hasta la mitad, pero lo había guardado en un pendrive y no sé dónde lo deje al muy maldito D': Tengo muy mala suerte…

Quiero aprovechar de desearle a Silver un feliz cumpleaños y también a Takano-san y le deseo suerte a Ritsu (Quien entiende, entiende xD ) Y a cualquiera que hoy también sea su cumpleaños OwO por que no conozco a nadie que haya nacido hoy. Mi abuelo es mañana :3

Estoy contenta porque yo hare los postres de la cena de navidad -3- Si me quedan ricos los disfrutare y si me quedan malos. Fue un gusto haberlos conocido D:

También quiero ofrecerles a quien quiera un gato. Son muy lindos y ya están listos para irse. Me quedan dos y se los ruego. Adopten uno, están para apachurrarlos y sacarles el relleno :3

Ahora yo me despido y los invito a participar**( topic/144604/101188655/1/Diciembre-Mes-de-Navidad-y-Año-Nuevo)** . Todavía queda tiempo! :D

Nos Vemos! ;3


End file.
